A Chance To Start Over
by suka uchiha
Summary: SEQUEL OF DIED OF A BROKEN HEART!Sakura wakes up in the past and she has a chance to undo her mistakes, but what happens when someone interfers? Will Sakura be able to save Sasuke's life? READ AND FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**A Chance To Start Over**

**By: Suka Uchiha**

**Summary: SEQUEL OF DIED OF A BROKEN HEART! ****One day Sakura wakes up in the past. She has a chance to undo her mistakes but what happens when Aumi and Sai interferes? Will Sakura be able to save Sasuke? READ AND FIND OUT!**

**Chapter 1 **

**A/N:**** Hey everybody! This going to be my third story and I hope you like it! Also this story will not end up like ****Died of a Broken Heart****...or not eheheh...you just have to find out if there's going to be a happy ending or not. **

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

I woke up from the sound of my alarm clock. It was early Monday morning, one month after Sasuke's death. I got up from my queen sized bed and went to take a warm shower. When I finished, I put on a black baggie pants and a white tank top. I then went downstairs already knowing that my parents have gone to work, and went to the kitchen.

When I finished eating my breakfast, I grabed my keys and my bag and went out of the house to my car. Before I can go to school, I had to pick up my cousin.

As I got to her house, Umi was already coming out of her house and she ran to my car and got in. "Hey Sakura!"Umi greeted. I greeted her back.

There was a moment of silence as I started to drive to school. Soon after Umi broke the silence that I was enjoying. "So how are you?" Umi asked.

I looked at her in the corner of my eye as I stoped the car at a red light. In her emerald eyes that I saw at that moment were full of worry. she was worried about me. She was always worried about me ever since what had happened between Sai,Sasuke, and me. She wasn't the only one though, also my friends and my parents were worried about me when they found out what had happened.

Umi and everybody else would ask me the same thing "How are you?" everyday and I would say "Fine."

"Im fine,Umi."I lied. I wasn't fine. I never was after _**he**_ died. I can't get my mind off of _**him**_. Ever since _**his **_death, my heart is full of guilt and sorrow and each night I cry for _**him**_, wishing that _**he**_ can come back to life, but I knew it would never happen.

The red light turned green and I started to drive again. "Umi.." I started. Umi looked at me,waiting for me to continue. "don't worry about me." I finally said.

"Sorry Sakura but I can't. I can't stop worrying about you."

"Why?"I asked my eyes narrowed.

"Because each day I see you more depress."

"Im not depress!" I augured back. It was lie. I was depress but I just didn't want to show it to no one.

"Stop lying to yourself! I see it in your eyes. You can't fool me, you can't fool nobody Sakura!" Umi yelled at me.

I was crying now and not just that I was also mad. Mad at myself. I hated myself for what I have done to Sasuke. We arrive at school grounds and I parked the car and I still didn't stop crying.

Umi put a hand on my shoulder and spoke,"Sakura, stop crying. Im sorry for what I said."

I wiped my tears and looked at my cousin."No Umi, You're right. I am depress. I hate myself." I told her.

"Don't say that! Don't say you hate yourself!"Umi loud voice said. She then sighed. "On Friday after school you and me are going shopping."

"Shopping?"I said.

"Yeah. It will help you be more cheerful." Umi said smiling at me.

"Yeah...whatever." I said as I got out of the car and Umi also got out.

We were walking side by side inside the school and we had plenty of time to go to our lockers. Umi's locker was next to mines. I took out all the materials I would need for all of my classes from my locker. As I closed my locker I heard a loud voice calling my name and my cousin's name. I didn't need to turn around to see who it was because I already knew who it was. It was Naruto.

"Sakura!Umi!" He said as he reach at my side.

"Hey Naruto."I said in a bored tone.

"Hey Naruto! Whats up?"Umi said grinning.

"I was wondering if you two would want to go to the carnival tonight."Naruto said.

"We would love to!"Umi said excitedly.

"Who else is going?"I asked.

"Hinata,Neji,Tenten,Ino,and Shikamaru.After school we will meet up at my house."Naruto said.

"Ok. I'll see you later."I said as I started to walk to the direction to my class and Umi and Naruto went to their class.

As I got to my class, I saw Aumi sitting on Sai's lap making out. I felt disgusted. How I hate Sai and Aumi. Right then they stoped making out and they looked at me with pure hatred. I looked away from them and sat at my seat in front of the class.I was glade that my seat was in the front row cause Sai's and Aumi's seat were in the last row.

Class was going to start in ten minutes and so I had enough time to just relax. I had a feeling that someone was watching me from behind and I turned around and saw that Aumi was looking at me and then she flicked me off. I flicked her off back. I felt like hitting her with a chair until her head was puring blood on the white floor, but as much as I wanted to hurt her, I couldn't do that because I would end up in jail for many years for murder.

I turned away, now facing the front of the class and I started to think of the day when I told Sai that I wanted to break up with him.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

After the day when I found out about Sasuke's death, I went back to school. I was walking to my locker and all of my friends came to me saying why I have missed alot of days of school. I had no choice but to tell them everything that had happened to me. When they knew everything they felt sorry for me and some of my friends wanted to beat up Sai for what he did to me but I stoped them.

I told them that I wanted to face Sai and Aumi by myself. I went to my class and I saw Aumi sitting next to Sai flirting with him. Sai saw me and he ran to me.

"Sakura! You're back!" Sai said as he was about to kiss me but I didn't let him.

"What's wrong?"He asked.

Aumi was now beside Sai, looking at me with her evil look.

"It's over!"I told him stright up with a angry face.

"What?! Why?!."He said now pissed.

"Cause I know everything! You were only using me. I saw you and that bitch making out."

"Thats not true!"

"Don't lie! You were only using me to just get good grades.You know what,I don't care anymore! I don't love you. You can go with that bitch right next to you."

"Im no bitch, you hoe!"Aumi yelled at me as she slapped me. I punched her in the eye. I was about to get on her and start punching her but Sai got between us and said,"Stop! Don't you dare touch her Sakura!"

Sai went to Aumi side and said,"Baby are you alright?"

Right then the teacher came asking whats going on and everybody that saw the whole scene said that me and Aumi had a fight. Aumi and I got a **I**nside **S**chool **S**usspenchment, which is also called **ISS.**

**END OF FLASH BACK**

* * *

Since then me and Sai haven't talked and he hates me now for hurting Aumi. Sai had to get a totour to get his good grades in order to get back in the baseketball team. Class had started and I took out my note book to take notes.

Time passes very fast and I was now coming out of the school building with Umi at my side. "How was you day in school?"Umi asked.

"Sitting in class hearing the teacher talking about a boring subject and having Aumi stare at me with hate and flicking me off once in a while. What do you think?"I told her.

"It was bad. Huh?"Umi giggled.

"And yours?"I asked her as we reach to my car and out in.

"It was pretty boring. You know you have to learn to just ignore Aumi."

"Its not easy to ignore a annoying bitch."I said.

Umi giggled. We were now heading to Naruto's house, ready to go to the carnival.

* * *

**A/N: ****What did you think of the story so far? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!! **


	2. Carnival

**A Chance To Start Over**

**By: Suka Uchiha**

**Chapter 2 - Carnival**

**A/N:**** Hey! Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Recap**

_Time passes very fast and I was now coming out of the school building with Umi at my side. "How was you day in school?"Umi asked._

_"Sitting in class hearing the teacher talking about a boring subject and having Aumi stare at me with hate and flicking me off once in a while. What do you think?"I told her._

_"It was bad. Huh?"Umi giggled._

_"And yours?"I asked her as we reach to my car and got in._

_"It was pretty boring. You know you have to learn to just ignore Aumi."_

_"Its not easy to ignore a annoying bitch."I said._

_Umi giggled. We were now heading to Naruto's house, ready to go to the carnival._

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Carnival**

My cousin and I were the last ones to arrive at Naruto's house. Everybody was there waiting for us."Hey you two finally made it!"Naruto's loud mouth said.

"Yup."Umi said grinning.

I looked at everybody. One by one. Hinata was beside Naruto holding his hand. They been going out about a year now. Its funny how those two are, Hinata the quiet one and Naruto the loud one, but they do make a good cute couple. Back then Hinata stuttered and she had her hair short. Now she doesn't stutter and her hair reach down to her waist. Naruto hasn't change much. He looks the same, taller though. Sometimes I wonder if he will never stop being loud.

I looked at Ino, who was sitting on Shikamaru's lap playing with his hair. She also haven't change. Ino was still the annoying, self-centered girl I met in my childhood. Shikamaru was one of the most laziest guys I had ever known, but he's very smart. He always looks up at the sky and sleeps. It would be a miracle if I saw him energetic. Ino always messes around with Shikamaru and I wonder how can he stand Ino.

Tenten was against a wall and Neji was right beside her. This was my first time seeing Tenten having her hair down. Her chocolate hair was shouldered length. I had to admit that she looks better with her hair down instead of in buns.Tenten was always a tomboy. She never likes wearing dresses. I would be surprised if I saw her wearing one.

Now Neji was the kind of person you wouldn't want to mess with. If you insult him or any one he cares about, he wouldn't hesitate to go kick your ass. In the begining of the high school year, he got into a fight with a junior because the guy was messing with him and Tenten for being a freshmen. With one puch the junior got his nose bleeding and then he was unconscious and Neji won. Since then everybody doesn't want to mess with him.

I looked back at Naruto and spoke,"What are we waiting for? Lets go to the Carnival!"I said.

I was actually excited to go to the carnival. I don't know why because I usually don't when I go to the carnivals. It's strange. Every time when there's a carnival, I always go, and its the same rides and everything else. I get tired and bored going to carnivals. So why am I so excited? I asked myself.

"Yeah! Everybody lets get going!"Naruto said loudly.

Everybody was ready to leave and we all got to our cars. It was a perfect day to go to a carnival. The sky was clear and the temperature was warm, not too cold, not too hot. Perfect.

Naruto's car was in the lead with the rest of us following. I decided to turn on the radio. Its been a long time since I heard music. The song "What I've Done" was playing and Umi and I were singing it.

_What I've Done_

_In this farewell_

_there's no blood_

_there's no alibi_

_cause i've drawn regret_

_from the truth_

_of a thousand lies_

_so let mercy come_

_and wash away_

_what i've done_

_i'll face myself_

_to cross out what i've become_

_erase myself_

_and let go what i've done _

_put to rest _

_what you thought of me_

_while i've change this slate _

_with the hands_

_of uncertainty_

_for what i've done _

_i start again_

_and whatever pain may come_

_today this ends_

_im forgiving what i've done_

The song ended and I was now entering the highway still close behind Naruto. We were heading to down town and it was an hour away. I didn't mind driving for an hour. A another song was now playing but I didn't recognize the name of the song.

An hour passed and we were now entering the carnival. "Oh My Gosh!" Umi and I said at the same time. The Carnival was huge. It was ten times bigger than the other carnivals I've been to. It was probably bigger than two football fields put together.

I parked my car next to Naruto's and Umi and I quickly got out of the car. We were already in line to buy the tickets and Naruto and the rest were far behind calling our names.

"Sakura! Umi!Wait for us!"Naruto said as he and the others ran to us.

As they reach us, I handed them their tickets."You already bought them."Hinata said.

"Yeah."I replied.

"But you didn't have to buy it for us. We have our own money you know."Tenten said.

"Think of it as a gift from me." I said as I started to look around the huge Carnival.

Everybody followed. I never seen a carnival so...so huge. This must be a new Carnival I thought."Hey Naruto."I said.

"Yeah."he was right beside me.

"Is this Carnival new cause I've never been in this one before, its huge."

"Yeah it is. Last week I heard in the news that there was going to be a brand new carnival here and it said to be the most biggest of all of the carnivals out there."

Ino was calling us to go to a hunted ride and I was about to go when someone called my name. I turned around and saw a women with long sliver hair. She looks like she was around her 60's. And what was strange was that I don't know her and she just called my name.

"What are you doing Sakura? Come on!"Ino was calling me to go join her. I looked away from the strange women and told Ino and the others that they can go to the ride without me.

"Sakura" the women said again.

I walked up to her and asked,"How do you know my name?"

She smiled. "I know everything about everyone."

"Sure you do."I said sarcastically.

"If you can beat my game. I can give you a wish."she said.

If I beat her in a game, I get a wish. Yeah right. I told myself. I don't bealive in such thing and I don't need a wish. "A wish? You have to be kidding me."

"Its no joke. I won't charge anything."

"Whatever."I said as I was walking away from her.

"With the wish you can have Sasuke Uchiha back _alive_."

I stop from where I stood. How does she know about Sasuke? I asked myself. This was very weird. I turned around and went up to her. "How do you know about Sasuke?"I asked.

"I told you before, I know everything."

"Who are you, really? Are you some kind of freak?"

"My name is Crastalia and I am no freak." **( A/N: ok this women is one of those people who have those large crystal ball to see the future and everything in a persons life and it so happens that this women can grant one wish to any person she wants. If any one of you know what those people are called let me know cause I forgot what their called. I think its a spell caster,or a Gannie. I dnt know.)**

I thought for a minute. I can say yes to her offer. I don't have nothing to lose right? "Okay. I accept."I told her.

"Good. Now follow me."

I did what I was told. I followed her and we end up in a small place that was in the corner of the Carnival. There was a blue sign with white letters that said "Magic."

We went inside and there was a few people looking around the store. We went to the back of the store and we entered in a small room that had candles everywhere and in the corner there was a glass shelf that had many different bottles. First I thought it was all kinds of types of perfumes but then as I looked at it closly it was potions.

Crastalia told me to sit at the round wooden table and I did. On the middle of the table there was a large crystal ball. Crastalia went to open a large black box that was on the floor and took out a beautiful necklace. It had a clear diamond that you can see through it. She handed it to me. I looked at her puzzled.

"That's for you. In the night when the sky is clear. Go outside an look at the stars. Find the most brightest, biggest star you see and once you find it, take the necklace and see the same star through the clear diamond and make your wish."She told me.

"But I thought you said that I had to beat your game in order to get a wish."

"I lied. I just wanted to give you a wish."

"Why?"I asked confused.

"Because I gone through everything you been through and I want to help those who have been suffering so much by giving them a wish to change their life and be happy."

"How did you know I was suffering?"

"I see it in your eyes."

Umi was right I can't fool nobody. Is it very obvious that am suffering? "Does wishes really come true?"

She nodded. I looked in her light blue eyes and she was serious. I suddenly felt like I really believe that wishes does come true."So I can make any wish I want?"I asked.

"Oh I forgot about that. No you can't there's there things you can't wish for 1.) you can't bring someone from the afterlife.2.) You can't wish for someone to be dead.3.) you can't wish for making someone to love you."

Darn it. I thought. I couldn't make a wish for the first one she said."But then how can I bring Sasuke back alive?"I asked her.

"Sorry I can't help you there. You just have to figure that one for yourslef."

My cell phone rang and I answered it."Hello?"

"Hey Sakura where are you at?"Umi asked.

"At this store called Magic and you?"

"Im getting cotton candy."

"Oh ok I will meet you there. Wait for me."

"Okay."Umi hang up.

I put away my cell phone and looked at Crastalia. "I have to go. Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh...well thank you. I don't know how to repay you."

"No. Don't worry about it. It was my pleasure for helping you.Oh and one more thing you only have seven days to make the wish starting now."

* * *

I saw the others eating their cotton candy and I decided to get one for myself."Hey Sakura! Where have you been?"Ino asked.

"Oh I was at a store." I said taking a bite of the pink cotton candy.

"Well hurry up and finish eating that cause were going to the other rides."Neji said.

I quickly finished eating and I went to the rides with my friends. The sky was getting dark and we all have gone all the rides.We were starting to leave when Umi asked me where have I gotten the necklace that I gotten form Crastalia. I told her that I bought it in the store I was in.

I started to drive on the hour trip back to my house. I had to drop my cousin off at her house first, which was a ten minutes away from my house. All that time of driving I couldn't stop thinking on how would I wish to bring Sasuke back to life. Sasuke was the only thing that matter to me. The one that kept me going through the day.

When I lost him, my life seem to stop. Like the time have stop, not able to continue. I need him so badly.If I didn't had him, my life had no purpose. I would probably end my life, so I could be with him in the afterlife.

I arrived at my house and my parents had already went to sleep. I went to my room and put my PJ's on and went to bed thinking. Crastalia said I only had seven days to make the wish, which was a week. I think that's enough time to find a way to wish Sasuke back. Eyes were suddenly closing and before I knew it I was sleeping.

* * *

**A/N:****Please leave me a review. In the last chapter I didn't get much reviews and Im hoping that in this chapter that I will get alot. So Please leave me a review!! Oh and I didn't get a chance to say HAPPY FATHERS DAY!! **


	3. Nightmare

**A Chance To Start Over**

**By: Suka Uchiha**

**Chapter 3 -Nightmare**

**A/N: I am so SORRY that I didn't update this chapter sooner. I was so busy and I had too many distractions! Well anyways I want to thank for one of you who reviewed. Also I want to say HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY!!**

* * *

**Recap**

_I started to drive on the hour trip back to my house. I had to drop my cousin off at her house first, which was a ten minutes away from my house. All that time of driving I couldn't stop thinking on how would I wish to bring Sasuke back to life. Sasuke was the only thing that matter to me. The one that kept me going through the day._

_When I lost him, my life seem to stop. Like the time have stop, not able to continue. I need him so badly.If I didn't had him, my life had no purpose. I would probably end my life, so I could be with him in the afterlife._

_I arrived at my house and my parents had already went to sleep. I went to my room and put my pjs on and went to bed thinking. Crastalia said I only had seven days to make the wish, which was a week. I think that's enough time to find a way to wish Sasuke back. Eyes were suddenly closing and before I knew it I was sleeping._

* * *

**Chapter 3 -Nightmare**

It's early Friday morning when I woke up, again by my alarm clock. The past few day in school were boring and I doubt that it would be no different today.

I got up in a lazy way and went to the bathroom slowly. I wasn't in a hurry because I always wake up so early that I always achieve thirty minutes left in order to leave the house to drive to school.

As I went in the bathroom, I looked at the very first thing I saw, the mirror. I looked at my reflexcion. I looked messed up. My soft pink hair was every where. It looked like a hay stack. My emerald eyes were dry and they were a little red. I guess I didn't get enough sleep. I thought.

Anyways I washed my face and then brushed my teeth. Afterwards I brushed my hair until it was perfectly straight. I went out of the bathroom and went straight to my huge closet and opened it. I had a whole bunch of clothes. There were some clothes that I haven't weared and they were brand new.

I took out light gray tight pants, dark gray shirt that had white skulls, and my favorite black convers shoes. When I finished putting my outfit, I went to my desk, where I had my computer and where the necklace was.

I took the necklace in my hand and started at it. I was worried. I haven't made a wish yet and I was afraid that I might not make a wish at all. I had only two days left until Im not able to make a wish.

I still haven't figured out how to wish Sasuke back into my life. _What if there is no way to bring him back alive. _I thought as different kinds of emotion came through me,fear,sorrow,and guilt.

Fear was the first that came to me.I was afraid that maybe there was not a chance that I could bring him back. Then Sorrow. I was sad that I didn't had him right now in my arms. I was yearning for him. My heart hurts every time I think of Sasuke. I miss him so much. Guilt. I had so much guilt inside. It's all my fault that he died. Do I dissever forgiveness? I don't know.

A shook my head. There's have to be some way to bring him back. Castalia told me there is a way but she didn't tell me what. I had to figure it out on my own an fast.

I sighed."I need help. I can't do this on my own."

I put on the necklace and went to the kitchen. I took out a bowl and grabbed the cereal box. I looked at the clock as I took a bite on my cereal. I had half an hour to leave like always.

Five minutes past and I finished eating. I washed my bowl and my spoon and then went to the living room. I sat on the black leather sofa and turned on my huge wide screen TV with the remote. Flip through the channels quickly.There wasn't nothing good on until I came to a channel that was showing music videos.

It was showing a music video of Evanscence "My Immortal." I turned the volume up since I was all by myself. When my parents are at home they don't me let me hear music at full volume. I love the song so much that I started to sing along.

_My Immortal_

_I'm so tired of being here_

_suppressed by all of my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_And though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

The song ended and I looked at the clock. I still had a few more minutes but I decided I will go to my cousin's house early. I turned off the TV, and grabbed my red bookbag, and keys and went out the door.

Ten minutes later I arrived at Umi's house. I koncked on her door and she opened it. Umi had a surprised expression. "Wow Sakura. You're early."

"I know."I said letting myself inside her house.

Umi went to her kitchen and I followed. She sat at the table finishing her breakfast. I sat across from her. "Just let me finished eating and we can go to School."Umi told me as she took a bite on toast.

I waited paicently for her to finish up. I didn't realize I was half asleep when Umi called me. I looked in front of me. Umi wasn't sitting across from me anymore.

"Over here!"Umi called.

I turned around and she was at the door holding her backpack. "Come on Sleepy head! We will be late for school!"

"Coming!" I ran to her. And soon we were inside my car driving to school.

I stoped the car when there was a red light. I noticed that my cousin kept staring at me and it was bugging me. I turned to her and said,"Why you keep staring at me like that? It rude you know."

"Sorry. Its that you look pretty sleepy. Have you had enough sleep last night?" She asked worried.

"No."I admitted.

"Why?"She asked.

The red light turned green and I hit the gas pedal. "I kept waking up during the night cause of a nightmare I was having."I said.

"Nightmare?" She asked curious.

"Yeah. I had a nightmare about zombies. I knew I shouldn't have saw that terror movie." I lied. I really didn't had a nightmare of zombies. I never had a nightmare when I saw a horror movie. Which I was glade about.

The nightmare I had was actually about Sasuke,Sai,and Aumi.

* * *

**NIGHTMARE**

I was at block busters with my dad and my cousin. I was heading to the horror section when all of a sudden I saw Sasuke calling for Aumi. Aumi was talking on the phone and she turned to see Sasuke.

Aumi hung up her cell phone and talked to Sasuke. Sasuke asked her number and Aumi gave it to him. I was shock. I couldn't believe what had just happened. It was like...no wait..it was the exact thing that happened to me but instead Aumi was taking my place.

I didn't realize that I had tears falling down on my face. First of all I was crying because Aumi was taking away my Sasuke. Yes my Sasuke. And Second it was because it was the very first time in a long time I see Sasuke. The last time I saw him was at the hospital. He looked so sexy as ever that it hurt my heart. I couldn't stand looking at him because it would only remind me how it was my fault that he died but at the same time I couldn't resist looking at his dark eyes. His eyes that I loved so much.

I looked at Sasuke, who kept starting at Aumi with a smlie that I always loved. My heart broke into pieces. I didn't want to feel this pain again. It hurt so much. It's like if someone had shoot me through my heart and in this nightmare it felt so real.

The next thing I knew I was at a restaurant and I was sitting at a table by myself. I heard giggles and I looked in the direction the laughing was coming from and there in front of me there was Sasuke and Aumi. That sent another bullet through my heart.

I hated seeing Sasuke with another girl especially with Aumi. I watched them as they continued to laugh. What shocked me was that Sasuke didn't seem to have stomach pain. Does he still have cancer in his stomach? I asked myself. I wasn't sure but it seem that Sasuke was happy with that slut whore Aumi.

All of a sudden Sai came and he walked right past Aumi. Aumi didn't seem to notice him and Sai also didn't seem to notice Aumi. Sai came to sit across from me. I was again shock. Sai leaned closer to me and before I knew it Sai kissed me. He then pulled away and he said that he loved me. I was surprised. I didn't love him. I loved Sasuke. I then looked at Sasuke's table and I regretted it. I saw Aumi kissing Sasuke.

I couldn't take it anymore I got up from my seat and went to Sasuke's table and punched Aumi. Sasuke got up and went to Aumi. "Are you okay baby?" he said.

Aumi nodded. She then stared at me with an angry expression. "What the hell was that for? You Hoe!"

I was so angry now."FOR KISSING SASUKE! YOU BITCH!"

Sasuke looked at me puzzled."How do you know my name? I don't know you."

I was shocked. Sasuke didn't know me.Sai was at my side and looked between me and Aumi. "I know you Sasuke but you don't know me..I guess."

"Well stay away from my girlfriend and I don't want to see you!"he yelled at me.

I was crying now. Sai wrapped his arms around me and I shoved him off. "Get away from me Sai! I hate you!" Sai looked at my with shock and sadness. He suddenly vanished.

Sasuke and Aumi were now walking away from me and I wanted to go after them. So I ran to catch up with them but I wasn't getting closer to them. I ran as fast as I could but it didn't seem to work cause they kept going farther and farther away. I called out for Sasuke and he didn't turn around not once. I felt like I wasn't even running. I felt like I was moving in slow motion and they weren't.

It hurt when I just gave up and watched as Sasuke left me, all alone in the restaurant.

Then I was suddenly at my house but what was strange was that it didn't look like my home. It was more darker,scarier,and way too quiet. I called out my parents names and they didn't answer. I looked everywhere for them. I realized I was by myself. I was all alone. I went to the phone and called all my friends and my cousin. They didn't answer because the phone said that the phone line was disconnected.

I felt even more lonely. I hated being by myself. I was all alone. I had nobody. I went to my room and I was laying on my bed. Then I started to cry and cry. It felt like hours that I kept crying and I tried to stop but I couldn't. The tears just kept falling down like a never ending flowing river. I then felt my whole body numb. I soon lost my sense of touch and then my taste, and smell. All I had was my sight and hearing.

And then I heard a door bell. I went and answered it and there stood Sasuke. I still had tears runing down my cheek and I hugged him. What surprised me was that he pulled away from me quickly and he started down at me with hate.

"I don't forgive you! You broke my heart and now im going to break yours!"

I froze when I saw he took out a sharp knife. He was going to kill me. I deserve this I said to myself. I just stood there waiting for the new pain to came.

And then I felt a sharp stab in my heart. I saw all the blood that was puring out of me and then I saw Sasuke stabbing his own heart as well. I cried and scream out for him. He just smiled at me and said,"Now were even"

**END OF NIGHTMARE**

* * *

After that I woke up screaming and I was afraid that if I go back to sleep I would dream that nightmare again, but eventually I went to sleep dreamless.

"You should stop watching scary movies if you don't want to have nightmares. Im so glade that I don't get nightmares when I see a scary movies. All the horro movies don't scare me!"Umi teased me.

We finally arrived at school and we got out of the car and went inside the school where our friends were waiting for us.

* * *

**A/N:****PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I WANT TO GET AT LEAST 10 SO THAT IT COULD TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY OR NOT. I ONLY RECEIVED ONE REVIEW. ALSO ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTABLE. SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! THANK YOU! AND HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT TIME IN 4TH OF JULY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

A Chance To Start Over

**By: Suka Uchiha**

**Chapter 4 **

**A/N:****SORRY! Im so sorry for the late update. I was just so busy with my other story and with all the work my mom makes me do at home.**

**Also I have decided to continue with this story for those of you who have reviewed.**

* * *

**Recap**

_After that I woke up screaming and I was afraid that if I go back to sleep I would dream that nightmare again, but eventually I went to sleep dreamless._

_"You should stop watching scary movies if you don't want to have nightmares. Im so glade that I don't get nightmares when I see a scary movies. All the horror movies don't scare me!"Umi teased me._

_We finally arrived at school and we got out of the car and went inside the school where our friends were waiting for us._

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

I got in my class in time like always and sat at my seat ignoring the glares I receive from Aumi. _Will she ever get tired of doing that?_I thought. Everyday Whenever I see Aumi she always glares or insults me. Im actually surprised at myself that I can put up with all that crap. Maybe it's because Umi always tells me to just ignore Aumi and that Aumi is not worth it. Maybe if Umi haven't told me that, Aumi would probably have a messed up face by now.

My history class have already started when Shizune came into the class. Yes, Shizune is my history teacher.

"Now class, take out your notebook and start writing the notes I have wrote for you on the bored."Shizune ordered.

I did what I was told. I took out my black notebook and started to write down my notes. Shizune is a nice and outgoing teacher I have ever met,but I hate when she makes my classmates and me write down alot of notes.Almost everyday we write notes and it makes our hands go numb after class. When we don't write notes in class, Shizune will be reading her history book out loud to us.

As soon as I finished writing my notes the bell rang for the next period class. I was so glade to be out of my history class. The next class I had was Language Arts, which is my favorite class of all. Why? Well first of all Aumi and Sai aren't in my class. Second all my friends are there. And lastly I have Kakashi Hatake as my teacher.

I got to my language arts class and I sat at the back table where Ino,Hinaita,and Tenten were. "Hey."I said to them.

"Hey forehead."

"Hi Sakura."

"Hey."

I started to talk to my friends about 15 minutes until Kakashi finally came in the class.

"Hey everybody. Sorry Im late. I got-"

"Lost in the path of life."We all said at the same time.

"Actually I was-"

"Save your lame excuses Kakashi." I said.

"Umm. Anyways take out your language arts book and start reading chapter 7."Kakashi said.

We all did what we were told. As we were reading Kakashi took out his book called "Make out Paradise" and started reading it. Im surprised that Tsunade,the princeable haven't fired him for reading that porn book and from being late for class.

After class I went to lunch along with my friends. We all got our lunches and sat were the guys were.Ino sat next to Shikamaru,Hinata sat next to Naruto,and Tenten sat across from Neji and I sat next to Tenten.

"So what are you all going to do on Saturday?"Naruto asked.

"I dont know."all the other guys said.

"I have no plans. What about you Hiniata?"Ino asked.

"Me eathier. Tenten?"

"I have nothing to do on Saturday."Tenten said.

"Well I might go to the mall with Umi tomorrow."Sakura said.

"We could all go to the mall tommorow!"Ino said.

"Oh no."All the guys said.

"What do you mean 'Oh no.''Ino asked.

"If we go to the mall with you. You are going to make us carry all the stuff you buy."Shikamaru said.

"Yeah Shikamaru is right."Neji said. Naruto nodded.

"So? Thats what you are suppose to do."Tenten said.

"Naw forget it. We're not going."Naruto said shaking his head. All the other guys agreed.

"Fine. We don't need you guys."Ino said putting her arms across her chest.

Before the guys could even say anything else, I got up from my seat and told them that I was heading to my next class. "See you guys in gym."I told them as I walked away.

I reached to my science class. Not long after I sat at my seat in the middle of the class, Kurenai came in the room. "Today class we are doing a lab. Each of you will be assigned with a partner and build one of the examples of a simple machine: Pulley,wheel & Axel,lever,screw,inclined plan,or wedge. This project will be due till next week."Kurenai said.

I waited patiently as my science teacher called out names for who being paired up with. Few minutes past and Kurenai finally called out my name.

"Sakura you will be paired up with...Aumi."

_Did I hear wrong or did I just heard Kurenai said my partner will be Aumi? I thought._

_**Oh.. you didn't hear wrong my dear. Inner Sakura said.**_

"WHAT! You must be joking."I told Kurenai.

My science teacher sighed."Sakura..it's no joke. You will be working with Aumi."

"NO Way!"

"Kurenai! For once I agree with that ho-o...Haruno. I don't want to be partners with her."Aumi said glaring at me and the teacher.

"Sorry girls but you have to learn how to get along."

"b-but -"Aumi was cut off by the teacher.

"No butts! Now get over there with Sakura and start working on your lab."Kurenai ordered pointing at the table where Aumi and I had to go work.

I couldn't bealive it. I had to work with that slut whore bitch who makes my life even more miserable than it already is. _Why? Why does this have to happen to me? I thought._

As soon as the bell rang I quickly left my science class,also now known as my prison hell. Almost the whole class period me and Aumi were auguring on which simple machine we should do. She wanted to build the inclined plan while I wanted to do the screw because the screw is the easiest to build. Anyways in the end I won.

The next class I had was math and my math teacher happen to be a smoker. Yes, you might know who is my math teacher. Its Asuma. Everytime I get near him, I smell smoke. I wonder how Kurenai can stand it every time when they are sucking each others faces.

Anyways I got to math class and Asuma was already there with no cigarette dangling from his lip of course. If he did had one, he would be fired. Asuma came to me and hand me a work sheet to do.

The title of the work sheet said 'ALGEBRA.' I sat at the back table where Naruto and Hinata sat. "Hey guys."I greeted them. They greeted back.

"Hey Sakura what is the meaning of ALGEBRA?"Naruto asked.

_**You got to be kidding me. Does Naruto have a brain at all? Inner Sakura said.**_

_Apparently not. I said to her back._

_**How did he even make it to be a Senior?**_

_With my help and Hinata's I guess._

"What am I going to do with you." I said with a sigh.

"Sakura let me explain it to Naruto."Hinata said.

I nodded. While Hinata was explaining what Algebra is, I worked on my work sheet. There were 25 problems on the work sheet and I finished all of them in 30 minutes tops. I turned in my Algebra work sheet to Asuma and went back to sit at my table.

Hinata was half done with her work and well Naruto...lets just say he isn't the type of person, who works out the problems. I took out a black book that had a white flower with blood red on it. It was called 'NEW MOON.' I loved that book so much. When I started reading it, I couldn't stop reading it till I finished reading the whole book. And Im reading it again. I don't seem to get tried of reading the book over and over.

"Your reading that vampaire love story again."Hinata said finishing her last problem.

"Uh..yeah."I said with a small smile.

"You don't get tried of reading it, do you?"Naruto said.

I shook my head. Suddenly the bell rang and we all stood up and went out of the class.

Hinata and Naruto walked with me to gym class, the last class for the day. Thank God! I loved gym so much but the two things that I don't like is the gym teacher and his special assistance.

We got to gym class and Naruto went to the boys locker rooms while me and Hinata went to the girls locker rooms.

Ino and Tenten were already on their gym uniforms. The gym uniforms were red shorts and a white tank tops for girls and for the boys were red sweat pants and white t-shirts.

"Hurry up you two."Tenten told me and Hinata.

Hinata and I quickly changed into our uniforms and we both tied our hair to a high ponytail. "Come on! Class is about to start."Ino called out for us.

"We're comming!"I called back.

All four of us got out of the girls locker rooms and headed for the field. As we were walking there we head a loud voice calling out my name. "OH SAKURA! MY BEATUFUL YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM!"

"Oh Crap."I muttered.

Ino,Tenten,and Hinata started to giggle. I shot them a death glare."Stop giggling or else."I threatened them. They soon stoped when lee came.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM!" Lee said.

"Hi Lee."I said with a annoyed tone. This is one of the reasons I hate Gym. Lee is the gym teacher's assistant. Lee is identical to the gym teacher. You all might know who is identical to lee. The gym teacher is Might Guy. Now you see why I hate Gym. Those two give me the creeps and they annoy me to no end.

"So Sakura would you like to go on a date with me?"Lee asked.

_**When is he going realize that I won't and never go out with him. Inner Sakura said.**_

_Yeah its like the millionth time he asked me out. I thought._

"Lee..I told you so many times that I don't want to go out with you and that's final. Don't ask me again!"

Lee's happy face suddenly turned to sad. "Okay. I understand." And he then walked away.

We got to the field and Guy showed up ordering us to do 10 laps. I hate it when I have to run laps on a intensely hot day. After we did our laps we played volley ball. That's my favorite game. It was girls vs. boys. We played until it was time to go home and the girls won the game.

I quickly left the gym and went to my car, where Umi was waiting for me.

"Hey Umi. How was your day?"I asked as I unlock the door from my car and letting Umi get in.

"Boring like always and you?" She asked while I started the engine.

"Same here."I answered her.

* * *

**To BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N:****Well there you have it, the 4th Chapter! ... LOL Just KIDDING! THE 4TH CHAPTER IS NOT OVER YET! I REAPEAT NOT OVER YET! I was planing on ending the chapter like this but since I love you so much for reading this story, you deserve a longer chapter.**

* * *

I dropped my cousin off at her house and I then went to McDonald to get something to eat since I felt lazy enough to not wanna cook. I arrived to my destination and I ordered a chicken salad.

When I got my chicken salad, I went to a table and started eating.

"Lets start a riot,a riot...Lets start a riot...Lets start a riot, a riot...Lets start a riot.." My phone was ringing and by the song Riot from Three Days Grace, I knew who was calling me.

"Hey Mom."

"Do you know what time it is? Where are you at?!"

"Mom. Im at McDonald. I just finished eating and im on my way home."

"Oh.. good. See you soon then."

"Okay. Mom?"

"..."

"She hung up on me! How rude."I said putting my cell phone away.

I left the fast food restaurant and got in my car and went home. As I got inside my house, my dad was watching a game on T.V. while my mom was doing the bills. When I walked past her, she looked up at me.

"Oh you came home already."She said.

"Yeah. Do you need anything?"I asked.

"Um. No."

I went upstairs to my room and I decided to go on the computer.

**CherryBlossom has signed on.**

**Friends Online**

**- **'SexyBlonde'

**- **_HyugaGirl_

**-** **+10+10+**

**-**_Youmi_

**CherryBlossom : Hey Everybody!**

'SexyBlonde': Hey Forehead!

_HyugaGirl: Hi Skaura!)_

**+10+10+ : Hey!**

_Youmi : Hey CUZ!_

**CherryBlossom : So are we all going to the mall tommarow?**

_Youmi : Hell Yeah! We are!_

'SexyBlonde': You bet!

**+10+10+ : Yep.**

_HyugaGirl: (nods)_

_Youmi: Lets say around noon we go to the mall?_

**CherryBlossom : Sounds good. How about the rest of you?**

_HyugaGirl: It's fine._

**+10+10+ : Good for me.**

'SexyBlonde': Same here but what about the guys?

**+10+10+ : Ino you heard what they said at lunch today. They don't wanna come. Besides we don't need them.**

**CherryBlossom : Tenten is right. The guys will only slow us down.**

'SexyBlonde': Yeah you're right. Who needs those idiots.LOL

_Youmi :LoL Yeah. _

_HyugaGirl: Oh no! ( Starts crying)_

**CherryBlossom : Whats wrong Hinata?**

**+10+10+ : Yeah. What is it?**

_HyugaGirl: Neji just told me that the tickets to the rock concert are sold out! I was hoping to see Linkin Park! _

'SexyBlonde':WHAT! I was planing on getting those ticket's tomorrow! I can't believe their sold out!

**+10+10+ : Oh Man! You serious!**

_Youmi: ( Cries) I wanted those tickets so badly! When was the first day they start selling the ticket's?_

**CherryBlossom :On Monday. Why?**

_Youmi : Cause I wish I went back in time on that day so that I could have bought the tickets earlier._

_HyugaGirl:I wish that Too!_

**+10+10+ : Me To.**

'SexyBlonde':Me Three!

**CherryBlossom: A wish to go back in time...YAY!! You're a genius UMI!! Thank You!**

_Youmi: ( Confused ) umm Thank you for what?_

**CherryBlossom: I gotta go! Bye! Thanks Umi! You just helped me out. I owe you big! See Ya!**

**CherryBlossom has signed out.**

_HyugaGirl:What was that about?_

_Youmi : I have no idea._

'SexyBlonde': Sakura is strange sometimes.

**+10+10+ : You can say that again.**

* * *

I shut down my computer quickly and went to look out the window. It was not dark yet. I looked at the clock. It read 6:30. Just a few hours and the stars will be out. I couldn't believe how naive I was. How did I not even thought about going to the past?

Im so glade that Umi told me what she wished for because if she hadn't I might not have able to make a wish.

_This is the day I will make my wish. I thought._

_**Yeah and we will finally be able to be with Sasuke. My Inner me said.**_

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: ****That's the end of chapter 4! For real this time. This is actually my very first time writing IMs in my stories, so I hoped you liked it. Please Please Please leave a review!**

**Love ya!**

**Suka Uchiha**


	5. Wish

**A Chance To Start Over**

**By: Suka Uchiha**

**Chapter 5 -Wish**

**A/N:**** Hi everyone! How have all you been? Sorry for the late update. I have been getting tons of homework from high school. **

**Also I want to make an announcement that I will be making a sequel on my story ****The New Born Uchihas!!**

* * *

**Recap**

_I shut down my computer quickly and went to look out the window. It was not dark yet. I looked at the clock. It read 6:30. Just a few hours and the stars will be out. I couldn't believe how naive I was. How did I not even think about going to the past?_

_I'm so glade that Umi told me what she wished for because if she hadn't I might not have able to make a wish. _

_This is the day I will make my wish. I thought._

_**Yeah and we will finally be able to be with Sasuke. My Inner me said.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 -Wish**

_**Tick.**_

_**Tock.**_

_**Tick.**_

_**Tock.**_

The sound of my clock bothered me. It got me more impatient by the minute. _Why can't the stars come out soon? _I thought as I played around with my 'wish' necklace. I had about two or three hours until the stars comes out. I was lying on 

my bed and I was bored. Waiting for the stars to show up seemed like it would take forever.

I had to do something to kill the time but what can I do? I was bored as hell. There was noting interesting to do. _I could go to the computer or watch TV or a movie. I thought._

_**Go to the Park. Inner Sakura said.**_

_To the Park?_

_**Yeah. You could get a better view of the stars instead of here.**_

_mmm...yeah you're right._

I quickly got up from my bed and grabbed my cell phone and my house keys. I then walked to my door and stood there for a moment.

"I have my cell phone, house keys, necklace…..mmm…." I said tapping my foot and looking around my surrounds.

Have you ever had the feeling that you're forgetting something but you don't know what? Well that's the feeling I'm having right now at this very moment.

"What I'm I missing?"I asked myself out loud. I had everything that I could possibly need. Or did I?

As soon as I got out of my house a rush of wind came to me sending chills through my whole body.

I then knew that I was forgetting my jacket. I forgot how cold tonight would be. I closed the door and went to the closet that was next to it and pulled out my red and white jacket.

When I put on my jacket I went out of my house and went straight to my sliver car.

As I was driving through the empty road I saw a flower shop that was still open. This was strange to me because it's like 7:00 and the flower shop usually close at 5:00.

**You know it's been a while since we visited ****him.****Let's get him flowers. Inner Sakura said.**

I sighed. _Fine but I don't see the point._

_**Just to speed up the time.**_

_Whatever._

I parked my car and got out with a straight face. I walked slowly toward the store putting my hands inside my pockets. I noticed that there was barley any people around.

_Strange. I thought._

Usually there would be like a few dozen of people around the streets at this time of day. That didn't bother much. I'm much better without too many people around.

Another strong wind came and I nearly fell on the wet ground. When I was sure I got my balance back I started to walk again to the flower shop.

I reached to my destination and when I went inside it was so warm. I looked around the whole store. It was full with different, beautiful, colorful flowers.

"Excuse me miss? Do you need anything that I can help you with?"

I jumped by the sudden voice. I turned around and met a lady who could possibly be Ino's mother. She had the exactly the same color eyes and hair. The only thing different is that the lady's hair is middle length.

Before I could respond a familiar face showed up.

"Sakura? Is that you?"

"Yeah Ino. Who could you possibly know another person with pink hair other than me?"

"Oh right." Ino said.

"Well I leave you two alone. Nice to meet you Sakura." Ino's mom said.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Yamanaka."I replied.

She sent me a warm smile and she then left.

"What are you doing here?"Ino asked me.

"I should be asking you that."

"I asked you first."

I sighed. "Fine I came here to just buy a flower."

"For who?" She asked.

This is the part I don't like about Ino. She always wants to know everything especially in detail. The only thing to do if you don't want her to know is to lie to her.

"For me."I lied.

"Really?" She asked not fully convinced.

"Yeah. I want to put some flowers in my room."

"Oh. Then what kind of flowers do you want?"She asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't really know."

Ino then showed me all kinds of flowers and she kept asking me if I liked this flower or the other one and so on. Until she showed me a flower called daffodils. There were so beautiful.

"I'll take those."I told Ino.

"Ok. How many?" She asked.

"Um...three."I responded.

Ino picked out three for me and gave them to me.

"How much will it be?"I asked already taking out my wallet.

"1.50."

I gave the money to my friend and left the flower shop saying goodbye to her.

I was driving through the empty street again. I was tired of the quiet atmosphere so I decided to turn on my radio. The song "Your Star" by Evanescence was playing.

I began to sing along.

_Your Star_

_I can't see your star _

_I can't see your star _

_Though I patiently waited, beside,_

_For the death of today_

_I can't see your star _

_The mechanical lights of Lisbon_

_frightened it away_

_And I'm alone now_

_Me and all I stood for_

_We're wandering now_

_All in parts in pieces swim lonely_

_Find your own way out_

_I can't see your star _

_I can't see your star _

_How can the darkness feel so wrong?_

_And I'm alone now_

_Me and all I stood for _

_We're wandering now_

_All in parts in pieces swim lonely_

_Find your way out_

_So far away _

_It's growing colder without your love_

_Why can't you feel me calling your name?_

_Can't break the silence _

_Its breaking me_

_All my fears turn to rage_

_And I'm alone now_

_Me and all I stood for_

_We're wandering now_

_All in parts in pieces swim lonely_

_Find your way out_

When the song ended I could see the park, and across from the park there was a grave yard, where Sasuke was buried. I went to the grave yard and parked my car. I grabbed the flowers from the passenger seat and got out of my car.

As I was walking toward Sasuke's grave the wind blew through my pink hair in different directions.

There were many flowers in his grave. Roses of all kinds, Lillis, and other flowers that I don't know what there are called. I kneeled down on his grave and put down my daffodils.

I sat there looking at the flowers he had. "S-Sasuke…."I was surprised at how hard it was for me to say his name again for the first time in months. "….I'm so sorry for everything." As a tear rolled down my cheek.

I lay down on the soft grass as I watch the sunset. Soon I drifted to sleep.

* * *

It was a cloudy day, and I was walking on an unknown sidewalk. The streets were empty and nobody was around except for me. What was creepier was that the houses I walked past look deserted.

I didn't even see a single bird in the sky. I suddenly felt like I was the only person in the whole world. I felt my heart was full of loneliness.

"I'm alone."I said out loud.

"You're not alone Sakura."

I froze by the sound of the voice. The voice that I longed for to hear again.

I turned around where his deep voice came from, and there he stood few feet away from me looking at me with soft eyes.

"Sasuke." I called out to him.

I desperately wanted to run to him and hug him with all of my strength but my feet were glued to the ground. I couldn't move. My whole body was paralyzed.

"Sasuke."I called out desperately.

I was able to move again when Sasuke wrapped his strong arms around me tightly. I didn't notice that I was crying when Sasuke was whipping my tears away.

"Don't cry." He said.

"I don't want to be alone anymore." I said still crying.

"You're not alone. I'm here with you and always."

I hugged him so tightly. I didn't want to let go of him. We stayed quiet for a few minutes until Sasuke broke the silence.

"Sakura I meant every word I said when I said that I love you I meant that I love you forever and I will keep on loving you because it's the only thing I want to do."

Sasuke was suddenly fading away and so was I. I reached out for him and called out his name, but it was pointless.

He smiled at me and then he vanished.

* * *

I woke up to only see the dark sky with millions of stars. _It was just a dream. I told myself._

I looked around my surroundings. I was still at the grave yard. I suddenly remembered what I came here to do.

I took out my 'wish' necklace and held it in my hand. I looked up at the sky to look for the brightest and biggest star.

When I found one I held the clear diamond up to where the star was and then the diamond suddenly shines just like the star.

I looked thorough the diamond just like what Crastalia told me, and I said, "I wish it was Friday April 14 again the day when I first meet Sasuke Uchiha."

Suddenly the diamond burst into sliver dust. It went all around me in circles. I began to feel dizzy and then out of no where I saw a bright light.

Then everything went dark.

TO BE CONTINUED……

* * *

**A/N: Updates will take long. Sorry. I'm hoping I will update chapter 6 in the next 2 or 3 weeks.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!**

**Thanks!**

**Suka Uchiha**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Chance To Start Over**

**By: Suka Uchiha**

**Chapter 6 **

**A/N: Hi everyone! How have you all been? I know I haven't updated in like more than a month. I been so busy. I keep on getting alot of homework in high school. **

**But anyways hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Recap**

_I looked thorough the diamond just like what Crastalia told me, and I said, "I wish it was Friday April 14 again the day when I first meet Sasuke Uchiha."_

_Suddenly the diamond burst into sliver dust. It went all around me in circles. I began to feel dizzy and then out of no where I saw a bright light._

_Then everything went dark._

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

No light could be seen. I was alone in the darkness.

_Where am I? I thought._

My whole body turned numb and my body was shivering. Suddenly flashes of my memories came to me like moving pictures. Memories of me and Sasuke. All the times we were together. Each memory , my body became more warmer.

When there was no more to see, I saw a sudden bright light.

"Sakura! Wake up!" a familiar voice said.

I opened my eyes. I blinked them a couple of times. The first thing I saw was the ceiling.

"Finally you woke up."

I suddenly got up. I was in my room and right across room my bed was my cousin.

"Umi?"I said.

"Surprised to see me?"Umi said with a smile.

"...yeah."I said.

_Did my wish come true? I asked myself in my head._

_**Of course it did. Can't you tell? Remember on April 14 Umi waked you up and you were surprised to see her. Inner Sakura said.**_

_Oh yeah, but to make sure..._

"Umm...Umi what's the date today?"I asked.

"It's Friday April 14."She answered.

_I can't believe it. My wish actually came true! I thought._

_**Hell Yeah! Inner Sakura said out loud.**_

"Well hurry up. We got to go to school. We're already late."Umi said as she left my room to give me privacy.

When I knew she was down stairs, I started to jump up and down on my bed like a little child.

"Yes!Yes! I have a another chance to start over! Thank you Crastalia!"I said with joy.

_**It's been a while since I see you happy.**_

_Yeah I know. It's been so long that I forgot how good it feels to be happy...but I'm not going to be fully happy until I see Sasuke._

_**I agree.**_

I got off from my queen sized bed and went to my huge closet.

"What to wear...what to wear.."I said to myself.

I had a whole bunch of clothes in my closet. Most of my clothes were dark colors. Red, blue, black, white, gray, green, and brown. I also had tons of shoes. Most of my shoes were converse of all colors.

I noticed that one of my favorite shoes were missing. I looked around my room.

"Where is my shoes?"I asked myself.

Then something red and white caught my eye. Right on my computer table lay my red shirt and my white tight jeans. As I went over there I saw my red and white converse shoes below the table.

"I found it."I said as I grabbed them and put them on top of the table.

I then started to dress up. When I finished I looked at myself at the mirror.

_**Wow. We look damn HOT! Inner Sakura said.**_

_I agree. _

I came downstairs with my book bag and found my cousin watching television.

"Umi? Why are you just sittiing there watching T.V. We should get going to school." I said as I reached to the front door.

"Change of plans." Umi said.

"Change of plans?"I said with a puzzled face.

Umi turned to look at me. "Yeah..we're not going to school today."

"What!? Are you crazy?! We can't just-"

"Sakura...."

"skip school for no-"

"Sakura..."

"damn reason. My dad will kill me if I missed school. You know I never-"

"SAKURA!!!!" Umi yelled.

"What?"I asked.

"Let me talk." She said.

"Sakura, don't worry about missing school. It's Friday. You know we don't do much on Fridays. Besides I already talked to your dad and he said it was also said you need to take a day off." my cousin said.

"Oh...he really said that?" I said doubtfully.

"Yeah he did." She answered.

I then sat beside her. "So then what are we going to do for the whole day?"I asked feeling the boredom already.

"I have no idea." She said while watching the television.

"Well I guess we could just watch T.V for a while." I said.

* * *

30 minutes had passed by and I was so bored. There was nothing good to watch. Every now and then Umi would change the channel.

"Ummm Umi... you wanna go to the mall or something?"I asked her.

Umi turned the T.V off. "Yeah. That would be better."

* * *

We arrive at the Konoah mall. There was not a whole bunch of people in the mall. Which was good because that would mean I would have the whole day to look around of all the stores.

"So..where do you want to go first?"I asked my cousin.

"How about HOT TOPIC!"Umi said.

"Yes!"I said as a started to walk in the direction the store was, along with my best cousin.

Hot Topic is my favorite store in the universe. Why? Because it's the coolest store and it has the hottest clothes and other things ever.

When we arrive at the coolest store ever, a guy went up to my cousin and asked if he could help anything out for her. Umi blushed and said no thank you.

"Well let me know when you need something. I would be in the cash register."He said with a smile and walked away to the cash register.

My cousin couldn't stop looking at the guy.

"Awww Umi has a crush!"I said in front of her face.

She pushed me away."Oh shut up!"

"You know you like him." I said.

"Whatever. He's not that cute."She said.

"Yeah you're right he's not cute, he's hot! Just look at his bronze hair and his beautiful blue eyes."I said just to mess with my cousin.

"What!? Hey you get your own guy. I saw him first."

"You just admit that you like him."

"Well..yeah. So? At least I found the hottest guy unlike you will ever find." Umi said as she walked away from me.

_If you only knew. I thought._

_**Well she's going to find out anyway. Inner Sakura said.**_

_Yeah soon._

As I was looking around in the music section, Umi came to me jumping with excitement, and saying, "Im so HAPPY!!"

"Calm down Umi. Why are you so happy?"I said.

Umi took out a piece of paper and on that paper had a phone number.

"You're so happy just because you got someones number?" I asked.

"Yeah but not just someone's number, it's that hot guy in the cash register, and not just that he asked me out!"

"Let me guess you said yes."

Umi nodded. She then started to tell me every detail of what had happen between them. They guy's name was Akio. He was seventeen years. The same age as my cousin. Apparently he goes to the same school as me and Umi.

"Hey if he goes to our school then why isn't he there?" I asked.

Umi tells me that there are some days that he stays for work during school because he needs money. Akio only goes to school on Tuesday through Thursday.

Umi then goes to talk to Akio some more while I still look around in the store. Few minutes later I go to the cash register to buy a CD. Umi was already there with Akio.

I gave the CD to Akio. I had to addmit Akio was hot.

_**But not as hot as Sasuke. Inner Sakura said.**_

_Yes, Sasuke is more hotter than him. _

"That will be $12.99." Akio said.

I gave him the money. He put my CD in a black bag that had red letter that said HOT TOPIC.

"Here you go."He said as he gave me the bag.

"Thanks." I said. I then looked at Umi.

Umi sighed and looked at Akio. "I hate to leave."

"Umi you can stay if you want. I will call you when Im going to leave the mall."I said.

They both looked at me."Oh Thank you Sakura."Umi said.

Akio gave me a smile.

"Well you two love birds enjoy yourselves."I said as I walked out of the store.

* * *

Few hours later and I've been to all the stores in the mall. I was so exhausted. I took out my cell phone to see what time it was. It was almost seven at night. I then called Umi.

"Hello?" Umi said.

I could hear smooching sounds in the background.

"Umi is Akio kissing you?" I asked.

"Sakura? Oh umm maybe....yeah." She said.

I shook my head."Well anyways it is time to go."

"Awww Sakura it's been only like an hour."Umi complained.

"An hour? Are you kidding me? It's been more than one hour. More than three or four actually."I said.

"Aghh! Fine."

"I'll meet you at the car."I said, and I hanged up.

I arrived at my car and got in. I waited for about ten minutes until Umi showed up.

"Hey."she said as she got in.

"Hey. You got to tell me everything that happened while I was away."I said as I started the engine.

"I'll tell you at home. First lets stop by to get something to eat."

"Yeah. I'm starving."I said, and we drove off.

* * *

**A/N: ****Well? Tell me what you think of this chapter! Please Leave a REVIEW!!! Oh and I have a question for all of those who are a Twilight Fan and who seen the movie Twilight : **

**What did you think of the movie? What was your favorite part? What didn't you like about the movie?**

**LEAVE A Review!!!**


	7. Blockbusters

**A Chance To Start Over**

**By: Suka Uchiha**

**Chapter 7 - Blockbusters**

**A/N: HI!!!! How have all of you been? I have great news that the rest of my stories except "The New Born uchihas'' do not have the same problem I've been having with The new born Uchihas. So that means that I get to update more sooner than ever!!! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Recap**

_I arrived at my car and got in. I waited for about ten minutes until Umi showed up._

_"Hey."she said as she got in._

_"Hey. You got to tell me everything that happened while I was away."I said as I started the engine._

_"I'll tell you at home. First lets stop by to get something to eat."_

_"Yeah. I'm starving."I said, and we drove off._

* * *

**Ch.7 - Blockbusters**

We stopped by the Chinese restaurant to eat. How I love Chinese food. Most of all my family loves to eat Chinese food. Who wouldn't? They're so good..no they're delicious to eat.

As soon as I walked into the restaurant, I turned around and walked outside to the direction of my car. Why? Five words. Aumi and her sluttish friends. Yes. They were at my favorite resturant.

Umi caught up with. "Sakura! Why are heading back to your car?" She asked confused.

"Because Aumi is in there." I replied unlocking my car.

Umi looked through windows of the restaurant, and she can see that Aumi and her friends were sitting at a round table eating and talking.

Umi sighed and shook her head. "I can't believe it. Just because Aumi and her stupid friends are there. Sakura forget about them and come eat inside."

I was now sitting inside my car and Umi was outside looking at me through the window. "I don't want to"I said firmly.

"Come on Sakura. It's not like their going to bite you or eat you."

"I'm not scared of those sluts. I just don't want to see them. Why don't you buy some food to take home."

Umi sighed in defeat."You're so stubborn you know that."

"I know."I smiled in victory.

Umi walked off into the restaurant to order the food. While I waited. I was so glade that I wasn't going to eat inside the restaurant. I just didn't want to be in the same room where Aumi was. I just wouldn't be a good idea. If I were to be eating inside the restaurant now things could get ugly. It's more likely that Aumi would come to me and do something and I just would probably start a fight right there and then. So, you see I don't want to cause a scene. Especially not in my favorite restaurant.

Few minutes later Umi came back with lots of Chinese food.

"The food smells so good."I said as I started the engine.

"You bet!"Umi said as she smelled the food.

* * *

When we arrive at my house, we started to eat the food. I then asked my cousin what happened between Akio and her.

"Oh! Sakura! He is just the perfect guy for me!"Umi said.

How Umi looked I'd say she was really deeply in love with Akio. Umi kept telling me how sweet and cute Akio was.

"Did you know he can play the guitar?"

"Really?"I said as I drank my water.

"Yeah he played for me. Isn't that awesome!"

_**I regret for asking her what happened with her and Akio. Inner Sakura said.**_

_I know. She won't stop talking about Akio._

_**But Im actually happy for her.**_

_Yeah. I thought as I smiled._

"Yeah that's awesome." I said as I picked up my plate and threw it in the trash.

By then Umi also got up from the table and threw her plate in the trash . We then went to the living room and Umi picked up the T.V control and turned on the television. We sat at the sofa and started to watch an action movie.

* * *

Half way through the movie Umi's phone startes ringing. She answered it.

"Hello?"Umi said.

Her face then lit up. "OH! Hey Akio!"

Umi then went to my room to talked to her loving boyfriend while she left me all alone in the living room.

When the movie ended I started to change channels to see if anything good was on. Umi came back and saw me.

"Nothing good is on?"Umi asked.

I shook my head."No."

Out of no where the front door slams open and my dad calls out for me and my cousin.

"We're in the living room." I yelled to him.

"Hey, lets go to blockbusters and rent some movies." he yelled back as he came to the living room.

I then looked at my cousin."What good movies came out?"I asked.

"Who knows but lets go. There's nothing good on TV." Umi responded.

I grabbed my cell phone and we were on our way out the door.

* * *

As we were getting closer to the movie store I couldn't stop thinking that I would finally would get to see Sasuke again.

We were just entering the store when suddenly Umi grabs me by the hand and whispers, "Oh my gosh. Sakura look over there. That guy is so cute and he's looking this way."

I turned around and look. Sasuke was there, and he was looking at me with his beautiful onyx eyes.

_**Sakura!? Snap out of it.**_

_Oh Yeah. I thought._

"Sure Umi. If you say so."I said as I was headed to the horror section.

"Look he's smiling at you. Go talk to him. He is so fine."Umi said.

"I know. Come on lets just go get some movies."

"Sakura are you dumb? He is so cute!"

I ignored her and went to go look for a movie. '' Fine then, don't pay attention to him. You don't know what your missing. Well I'm a go over their and look for a movie while I'm looking at that fine guy. Ha ha ha."

"What happened to you and Akio, Umi?"

I was at the horror section looking far a good scary movie to rent when I hear a phone 'ring ring ring' It was my phone ringing.

I answered the call. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey Sakura! What are doing?" It was my best friend, Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! Im at blockbusters. What are you doing?"I asked him.

"I'm with Hinata. Hey can you bring some movies for me and Hinata?"

"Sure but I don't know what kind of movies you like."

"Ummm, go to the new arrival and tell me all the movies that just came out."

"Fine then"

I went to the new arrival and started to tell Naruto all the new movies that came out. Suddenly, I hear someone saying,"Hey, you the girl over there talking on the phone."

I froze. I knew that familiar voice. It was Sasuke. How I yearn to hear his voice again. It was like music to my ears.

_**You know what to do Sakura. **_

I turned around and looked at him. He was wearing the same white shorts and blue shirt. I felt like I wanted to run to him and kiss him right there.

"Hey, umm... you think I can have your number?" He asked.

I had forgotten that I was talking on the phone with Naruto. He yelled, '' Hey Sakura! You still there?''

"Hey, let me call you back like five minutes, okay and say hi to Hinata for me."

"Fine." NAruto said and he hang up on me.

I looked back at Sasuke.''Sure. Its ......." as I was telling him my number,I couldn't stop thinking that my wish actually came true. He was here with me alive again. I'm so happy again.

"This is your cell phone right?"

"Yeah it is."

"Okay, so I'll call you later. Your single right?"

"Yeah I am."

"Okay, well I'm leaving. Call you later. Bye."

"Bye!"

As he was leaving I couldn't stop looking at him. I kept looking at him until he turned around and saw me. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him. We stared at each other until I realized I was blushing, so I turned around quickly.

Umi came running to me and yelled, "I saw that."

"Saw what? What are you talking about?"I asked her.

"Don't act stupid with me. You and that guy. I saw everything."

"Everything?"

"Yup! So what did you two talked about?"Umi asked eagerly.

As I was telling Umi what happened I had go interrupted by my dad. "Hey Sakura! Umi! Come on lets go. Got all your movies"

"Yeah, we're coming. Umi I'll tell the rest to you later."

"Fine."

As my dad was driving us back home, I felt my heart whole again. It wasn't broken into pieces anymore. It wasn't numb anymore. My guilt faded away, my eyes seem more happier instead of sorrow.

And now I can't wait until Sasuke calls me tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you did. So how was your Chritsmas everyone? Mines was good.**

**And PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!**

**THANK YOU !!!!!!!**

**LOVE YA!!**

**-SUKA UCHIHA!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Chance To Start Over**

**By: Suka Uchiha**

**Chapter 8 **

**A/N: Hey!!! I know its been a very long time since I've updated and I want to say that I'm very sorry about that. Its because my mom cut off my Internet and so i wasn't able to update.**

* * *

**Recap**

_As my dad was driving us back home, I felt my heart whole again. It wasn't broken into pieces anymore. It wasn't numb anymore. My guilt faded away, my eyes seem more happier instead of sorrow. _

_And now I can't wait until Sasuke calls me tonight._

* * *

**Ch. 8 **

We arrived at my house at around 11:15 p.m. "So, Sakura you going to tell me what you and that guy talked about?" Umi asked.

"Fine."

As I told her the rest that happened, my cell phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey." a voice that I was dying to hear for so long.

"Hey!"I said.

"It's me. The guy from blockbusters."

"Oh yeah the one asking for my number."

"Yeah. So what you doing?"

"Nothing. At my house with my cousin watching a movie and you?''

"In my room listening to music. So what's your name?"

"Sakura."

"That's a gorgeous name. My name is Sasuke."

"I like your name."

While I was talking to Sasuke on the phone, Umi leaned over to me and whispered, "Sakura, hey talk lower, I'm trying to watch the movie."

"Sorry."

I got up and went to my room to talk on the phone. "So, Sakura, you said that your single right?"

"Yeah"

" Can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked.

**_THIS IS IT!!!! Hes going to ask you out!!! Inner Sakura said with excitement._**

_Yeah I know! I thought._

" Yeah sure." I said.

" Ummm...would you go out with me?"

" Yes I would love that."

" Really?"

" Yes really." I said.

I then hear my cousin calling me from downstairs. " Hey Sasuke can you hold on for a sec?" I asked.

" Yeah."

I put my phone down on my night table and went downstairs to see what Umi wanted.

" What you want Umi?" I asked wishing that she could tell me quickly so that I can go back to my room and talk to Sasuke.

" I'm going to start the other movie so you better tell Sasuke bye-bye." Umi said.

" Fine." I said. I could always call Sasuke tomorrow..or later in the night. Yeah that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to call him right after the movie finish.

I went back to my room and picked up my phone. " Hey Sasuke?"

" Yeah blossom."

" You don't mind me calling you later in the night?" I asked.

" No I don't mind."

" Okay well I'll call you later cuz I'm about to go watch a movie with my cousin."

" Okay bye.''

" Bye." And then I hunged up. I quickly went downstairs with full of happiness. I was so happy in that moment. I guess Umi knew I was happy because she then asked, "What happened? What are you smiling about?"

" Sasuke asked me out and I said YES!!" I told her.

" OMG! Are you serious! I'm so happy for you!" Umi said as she hugged me.

" I'm soo happy!!" I said smiling.

" Hold on Sakura, aren't you still going out with Sai?" My cousin asked me.

**_Shoot! We totally forgot about that bastard. Inner Sakura said._**

_Yeah. Damn. I thought._

I didn't even want to think about Sai. All he did was used me. I hate him soo much. If I remember correctly tomorrow morning he's going to call me. So when he does I'm going to tell him we are done for good.

" Yeah we are but im going to break up with him tomorrow." I said.

" Really? But I thought you were so in love with Sai."

" NO! Not anymore. I hate him. All he did was use me."

" What?!? He used you? But why? How do you know? What happened?" Umi asked me.

I told her everything. Well not everything. I just left out about the whole me wishing to go back in time so that I can be with Sasuke again. If I told her that Umi would think I'm crazy and think I have some kind of mental problems.

" I can't believe it! That bitch is going to pay!" Umi was pissed about what Sai did to me.

" Yeah and Aumi too is going to get a payback." I said.

" Hell yeah! I cant stand her anymore. She's been messing with you for too long."

" Yeah I know, but lets forget about this now and watch the movie." I said as I hit the play button to start the movie.

" Yeah I agree."

* * *

It was like around 1:30 in the morning when the movie finished. Umi went to my room to sleep, while I stayed downstairs in the living room. I wondered if I should still call Sasuke. What if he was sleeping? I wouldn't want to wake him up. But then again he said he didn't mind me calling him late.

**_He's probably sleeping now._**

_Yeah..but.._

**_But nothing. You can always call him early in the morning._**

_Yeah i guess your right._

I headed to my room, finding my cousin already sounding asleep in the left side of my bed. I crawled in the right side of my bed and then fell asleep.

* * *

It was around 9:00 a.m. when my phone rang. I was sleeping so I didn't bother to answer it. It rang and rang but then it stoped. Five minutes later it rings again. I was so sleepy to check who it was so I just answered it.

" Hello?"

" Ummm..hey Sakura." At first I didn't recognize the voice but then I remembered that Sai was going to call this morning.

" What do you want Sai?" I demanded knowing full well what he wanted.

" Well I've been wanting to talk to you about what happened on Tuesday." he said.

" We have nothing to talk about."

" Yes we do. I have good reasons why I took Aumi's side and not yours." Sai said.

" I don't care what those reasons are. Their just lame excuses, and I don't even want to see or hear from you again!" I yelled.

" No you don't. Please meet me at the mall today around 2:00 so we can talk."

" Yeah, like I'm going to meet you at the mall. So you can humiliate me again? I don't think so." I told him.

" Please! I'm begging you." Sai pleaded.

" No! Besides I'm done with you. I'm breaking up with you."

" No your not. You cant do this to me."

" Oh yeah..watch me." And then I hanged up on him. I was so mad that I through my phone at my bed. A few minuets later and Sai called me again but I didn't bother answering it. I just fell right back to sleep.

* * *

I had woken up like around 12:00. I would have slept more but Umi came running into my room and jumped on me yelling,"Sakura! Wake up, it's time to get up. Come on Sakura lets go somewhere. I'm bored."

"Get off of me. I'm tired. Let me sleep a little more." I muttered.

"No Sakura. It's like 12:30 already."

I suddenly got up. " Are you serious? " I asked to my cousin.

" Yup."

" Damn I promised myself that I would call Sasuke early in the morning."

" Well you can call him now and see if he can take us somewhere!" Umi said.

I thought for a second." You know that's not a bad idea."

I dialed Sasuke's number and I waited until he picked up. " Hello?"

" Hey Sasuke!"

" Oh hey blossom. Whacha doing?" Sasuke asked.

" Nothing. I'm just bored."

" Me too. If you like I can take you somewhere today."

" Its funny. I was about to ask you the same thing."

Sasuke laughed. " Okay so where do I pick you up?"

I told him my address. " Oh and can I take my cousin?" I asked.

" Yeah sure. So Ill be at your house in an hour, sounds good?"

" Yup."

" Okay see you later blossom."

" Okay bye."

I hanged up and told Umi that Sasuke was coming in an hour. So Umi and I quickly took a shower and dressed up. By the time we finished putting our makeup, someone knocked on the door.

" That must be Sasuke." I said.

" Yeah." Umi said.

We grab our phone and purse and we were out the door.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED....**

**A/N: So what did you guys think of this chapter? I hope you leave a REVIEW!!! Ill love that!**

**-Suka Uchiha**


End file.
